


Christmas Magic

by riversong_sam



Series: Christmas Drabbles 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 114Parings: Cas x ReaderRequest: thegryffindorbookworm said:For the Christmas drabbles: 20 CastielPrompt: #20 writing a letter to santaA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. Please Support My Blog.Become a Patron?
Series: Christmas Drabbles 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592620
Kudos: 3





	Christmas Magic

“What are you doing?” Cas asked you as he came into the room.  
“Writing a letter to santa claus.” you replied  
“Why?” he tilted his head in confusion   
“Because it’s a Christmas tradition. My dad had me write one every year and stick it under some makeshift tree we had growing up. He always managed to get one thing on that list no matter what.”  
“So you do know santa isn’t real?”  
“Of course I do but it’s the spirit and magic of Christmas that counts. I do this and it makes me feel like part of my dad is still here.”  
“Can I do it with you?”   
You smiled softly, “ Of course Cas.”


End file.
